charactercommunityfandomcom-20200213-history
Vanellope von Schweetz
Vanellope von Schweetz is the deuteragonist of Disney's 2012 animated feature film, Wreck-It Ralph and its 2018 sequel. She is a young, razor-tongued racer that originates from the candy-themed racing game Sugar Rush. Due to being a "glitch", Vanellope was forbidden to race by order of King Candy. She was nevertheless determined to become a real racer, and sought to accomplish her goal by teaming up with a fellow misfit, Wreck-It Ralph. Over the course of their adventure, Vanellope would uncover the truth behind her glitch, while also learning to use it as a "superpower" to overcome adversity. Background Vanellope von Schweetz was the main character of Litwak's Arcade's kart-racer, Sugar Rush, where she served as the kingdom's princess and top racer. She was amongst a line-up of fifteen distinct racers, whom compete against each other on confectionary-themed tracks for the coveted winner's cup. Shortly after Sugar Rush was first plugged in, a character named Turbo hijacked the game in an effort to seize Vanellope's throne and remain the most popular racer in the arcade. Under the guise of a kindly monarch known as King Candy, Turbo tried to kill Vanellope by deleting her code, but his efforts were unsuccessful and merely turned her into a glitch. Undeterred, King Candy locked away all memories of Princess Vanellope and posed as Sugar Rush's sovereign, in her place. However, if Vanellope was to ever cross the finish line in an official race, her code would be restored and King Candy's machinations would be undone. To prevent this from occurring, King Candy forbade Vanellope from racing under the grounds that glitches are dangerous and could lead to a game's unplugging. As a result of King Candy's law, Vanellope became a pariah and was mercilessly ostracized by the game's citizens, most notably the other racers, led in their bullying by Taffyta Muttonfudge. Vanellope believed that becoming a real racer was the only way to earn the respect and friendship of the other racers, and thus dedicated her life to accomplishing this goal. Consequently, she was in constant pursuit of King Candy and his henchmen, rendering her a criminal in the kingdom. As glitches can't ever leave their games, Vanellope was unable to escape her tormentors. However, she managed to find sanctuary within Diet Cola Mountain, a volcano that towers over the land of Sugar Rush that carries an unfinished bonus level track. After discovering a secret passageway, she established the mountain as her hideout and used it to evade her bullies and King Candy's fungeon. Gallery Vanellope_Von_Schweetz.png VanellopeSittingRender.png Wallpaper_1.jpg Ralph_Breaks_the_Internet_-_Ralph_Vanellope.png RBTI_Ralph_and_Vanellope.PNG.png RBTI_Vanellope_Smiling.png Vanellope.png Vanellope_@_Sign.png Vanellope_and_Shank.jpg Vanellope27sGirlSquad28829.jpg VanellopewithTianaandMoana.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet renders.jpg Wreck-it-ralph-a.jpg Youloveit com wreck it ralph disney princess poster new.jpg Youloveit com disney princess wir2 ralph breakes the internet new picture.jpg Ralph breaks the internet wreckit ralph two ver6.jpg 1537466668 youloveit com disney princess ralph breakes the internet236.png Ralph Breaks the Internet 137.png Ralph Breaks the Internet 134.png Ralph Breaks the Internet Venellope Meets the Disney princesses-2 Ralph Breaks The Internet 68.jpg 1540229120 youloveit com disney princesses ralph breakes the internet phone wallpapers09.jpg 1540229100 youloveit com disney princesses ralph breakes the internet phone wallpapers03.jpg Wir yourgirlsquad int page 39.1561155178.jpg 2741.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Unofficial Disney Princesses Category:Deutaragonists Category:Children Category:Black haired characters Category:Hazel Eyes Category:Wreck-It Ralph characters Category:Animated characters Category:CGI characters Category:German characters Category:American characters Category:Singing characters Category:Characters who interact with the Disney Princesses Category:Video game characters Category:Jewish characters Category:European characters Category:Germanic characters Category:Politicians Category:2010s characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Presidents Category:Tomboys Category:Racers Category:Movie characters Category:Television characters Category:Caucasian